Love Affairs
by Astia Aoi
Summary: Awalnya Louise hanya melakukan karena misi...akan tetapi pada akhirnya..semua berubah/YAOI/


**Desclaimer:** _Langmaor_

**Anime/Game:** _Absolute Obedience - Zettai Fukuju Meirei_

**Pair:** Louise Hardwich x Lawless Streich

**Genre :** _Romance,Hurt/Comfort, AU._

**Warning:**_YAOI detected._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN KAMI ABAIKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** _Astia Aoi_

**Title:** _Love affairs_

_**Summary: **__Awalnya Louise hanya melakukan karena misi...akan tetapi pada akhirnya..semua berubah/YAOI/_

**-o0o-**

Pagi hari di mansion milik keluarga Hardwich, Louise sedang meminum teh di ruang tengah seperti biasanya, bersantai.

"Louise-sama.." Gallacher memanggil tuannya tersebut.

"Hmm...ya Gallacher?"

"ada misi untuk anda Louise-sama," jawabnya dengan sesopan mungkin.

"'sigh'...gallacher, tak bisakah misi itu diberikan kepada Kia? Aku ada acara hari ini, aku akan menonton opera hari ini, dan besok aku sudah ada janji untuk berkuda," tolak Louise.

Kia yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya langsung protes.

"Hei Louise! Jangan seenaknya saja, teme! Aku juga memiliki misi sendiri! Cih!" geramnya.

Louise mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Kia, "heh...baiklah...apa aku bisa melihat data untuk misiku kali ini?" Louise akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk menjalankan misi.

Gallacher menyerahkan dokumen data klien dan data sasaran, setelah menyimpan gelas teh kesukaan di meja Louise menerima dokumen itu dan membacanya.

_Saya ingin Anda untuk menjatuhkan Lawless Streich, yang mengkhianati saya untuk keuntungan pribadi meskipun saya memperlakukan dia seperti anak, dan menyeretnya ke kedalaman bumi. ini akan menjadi balas dendam untuk putriku, yang mencintai dia tapi dibunuh oleh dia .._

"Hmmm...jadi klien yang satu ingin aku untuk membalaskan dendam kematian putrinya...menarik..." setelah membaca permintaan dari sang klien Louise membaca data Klien dan sasarannya. Louise membaca data sang Klien terlebih dulu.

"Frans Berger...hmm...seorang kolonel...dan Lawless Streich...baiklah Gallacher persiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk misi ini," titah Louise ke butlernya.

"Ah..ba-baiklah Louise-sama...ah Kia-sama anda juga bersiaplah."

**-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya Louise sudah berada di markas polisi militer, dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada di ruangan Letnan Jendral Mchard.

"Selamat datang tuan Hardwich di markas polisi militer kami, saya adalah Letnan Jendral Mchard" ucap Mchard ramah.

"Louise Hardwich, mohon bantuannya," ucap Louise sambil tersenyum ramah.

'fuh...Hardwich huh...tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas, dia cantik seperti wanita dan tubuhnya...' pikir sang letnan jendral.

"umh..apa ada sesuatu yang salah Letnan Mchard?" tanya Louise.

"ah..tidak...hanya saja mentormu lama," jawab Mchard.

"ah sou ka..."tanggap Louise.

Tidak lama ada seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Letnan Mchard, saya mohon maaf atas keterlamabatan saya." Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dan berwajah datar.

"Ah daijoubu Mayor Streich, perkenalkan yang di sampingmu adalah _second leutnant_ Hardwich yang akan kau dampingi selama satu bulan ke depan."

Lawless menatap Louise lalu menunduk, "Lawless streich desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Louise balas menundukan badannya, "ah...Louise Hardwich desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Mayor streich sekarang ajaklah Hardwich-san keliling."

Setelah itu Louise berkeliling bersama Lawless. Ketika melewati lapangan tempat beratih para prajurit, Lawless berhenti sejenak untuk memlihat seseorang. Louise melihat ke arah pandangan Lawless, Lawless menatap kolonel Frans Berger. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Louise memutuskan memanggil Lawless.

"Mayor Streich, ada apa?"

Lawless kembali menatap Louise, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Maaf, ayo kita lanjutkan berkeliling lagi."

"Umh...baiklah, ayo."

Ketika mereka akan melanjutkan berkeliling, ada seseorang yang memanggil Lawless. Louise dan Lawless berhenti dan membalikan badan, Louise melihat kolonel Frans Berger.

"Selamat siang kolonel Berger," sapa Lawless sopan dengan wajah datar.

Louise menatap mereka berdua lalu dirinya memutuskan untuk menunggu di tempat lain. Louise melihat percakapan kedua orang itu, dari tempatnya kalau Kolonel Berger sangat membenci Lawless.

Louise menunggu Lawless di sebuah bangku di dekat lapangan itu. Sebenarnya Louise tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kolonel Berger, karena itulah dirinya tak masalah untuk menunggu. Louise menunggu sambil melihat sekelilingnya, pada saat itu Letnan Mchard duduk di sampingnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Letnan Dua, bukankah seharusnya kau berkeliling melihat markas?" tanya Mchard.

Louise menetap Mchard lalu menjawab dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman, "Ah, saya sedang menunggu Mayor Streich."

Mchard mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mayor Streich di mana?"

"hm...tadi dia sedang berbicara dengan Kolonel Berger."

Mchard terlihat tidak menyukainya, tapi dia hanya terdiam tak berkomentar apapun.

"Ada apa Letnan? Apa ada masalah?" Louise bertanya dengan penasaran. Dirinya mengamati ekspresi Mchard dengan seksama.

"Tidak, saya hanya bingung saja. Hmm..kalau begitu bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menemanimu berkeliling?" tawar Mchard yang membuat Louise terkejut.

"Eh...tapi Letnan itu tugas mayor Streich bukan?"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula saya sedang tak ada pekerjaan," jawabnya.

Louise merasa bingung mau menunggu Lawless atau menerima tawaran sang Letnan. Namun, ketika dirinya akan menjawab Lawless mendatangi mereka.

"Letnan Mchard, Letnan dua...mohon maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan yang mendadak," ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Ck, lain kali kau harus bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik!" ucap Letnan Mchard.

"Baik, saya mohon maaf," ucap Lawless, setelah itu Letnan Mchard pergi meninggalkan Lawless dan Louise berdua.

"Hmm...apa kita akan melanjutkan berkelilingnya?" tanya Louise.

"Tentu Letnan dua Hardwich, mari."

Mereka berdua kembali berkeliling untuk memperlihatkan semua markas polisi militer. Ketika mereka sampai di _basement_ markas itu, ada seseorang tawanan yang sedang diinterogasi sambil dihukum cambuk. Louise melihatnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Apakah semua tawanan dihukum seperti itu?" tanya Louise spontan.

"Tidak, dia kasus yang berbeda," jawab Lawless dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kasus yang berbeda?"

"Dia adalah seorang agen mata-mata,"

"Ah begitu..."

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan di _lobby_, di _lobby_ mereka mengobrol ringan.

"Letnan dua, kalau saya boleh tahu kenapa anda dikirim ke sini?"

"Ayah saya mengatakan bahwa akan lebih mudah bagi saya untuk belajar tentang kerja bagian dalam tentara dari dalam polisi militer. karena saya tidak berencana untuk menjadi seorang prajurit untuk waktu yang lama, saya diminta untuk dibawa ke sini." Jawab Louise mantap.

"Memang benar bahwa polisi militer memiliki akses ke banyak informasi tentang semua cabang lain dari militer. kami juga kekuatan politik yang besar."

"Ya, oleh karena itu juga saya masuk ke dalam polisi militer ini."

Setelah itu mereka tiba di ruang kerja Lawless.

"Semuanya sudah selesai untuk hari ini, sekarang apa kau akan dijemput atau pulang sendiri Letnan dua?"

"Ah saya akan tinggal di asrama seperti yang lainnya selama sebulan ini Mayor Streich."

"ah begitu, kalau begitu arah kita sama. Mari kita ke asrama bersama."

Setelah bicara seperti itu mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke asramanya, akan tetapi ada seseorang yang menginterupsinya.

"Mayor Streich, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"ah Letnan Mchard, ya kami sudah selesai,"

"Baguslah, nanti malam datanglah ke ruanganku. Ada yang harus diselesaikan," ucapnya dengan nada tegas dan tak mau dibantah.

"Baik,"

**-o0o-**

Di dalam kamarnya Louise melihat barang-barang yang disiapkan oleh Gallacher yang isinya-sudah pasti-tak berguna. Seperti misalnya errrr...foto Gallacher yang berposee-ehemmenurutGallachersendiri-seksi. Membuat Louise kesal tingkat dewa.

"Gallacher...kau akan mati nanti," geramnya.

Setelah berusaha keras (?) mencari barang yang diinginkan akhirnya Louise membukanya, barang itu adalah sebuah peta yang menggambarkan seluruh bagian markas itu.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang berguna...ok, waktunya menjalankan misi. Kamar Mchard..." Louise menyusuri gambar yang tertera.

Setelah itu Louise keluar dari kamar dan menelusuri _lobby_ menuju ruangan atau kamar Mchard.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar...Lawless dan letnan Mchard ada hubungan khusus," gumamnya sambil berjalan tak lupa tergambar sebuah senyuman miring di wajahnya.

Tidak lama akhirnya Louise telah sampai di depan kamar Mchard, Louise membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan melihat ke dalam. Sesuai dugaannya, kini Louise melihat kalau Lawless sedang berhubungan intim dengan Mchard. Louise melihat mereka sambil mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan keduanya. Posisinya jongkok dan melihat ke celah pintu dengan penuh waspada.

Setelah mendapatkan semua informasi yang diinginkannya Louise berdiri dan menatap kedua insan yang juga telah selesai melakukan kegiatannya. Louise tersenyum tipis dan menatap puas ke arah dua orang yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Louise sama sekali.

"Ternyata prediksiku benar, kau menjual tubuhmu agar kau bisa bergabung ke polisi militer dan menjaga kolonel Berger dari sini," gumam Louise pelan.

Louise terkekeh pelan dan mulai menyusun rencana di dalam pikirannya selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**Tobe Continued!**

**A/N:**

Halo minnasan! Maaf kalau bersambung . saya belum memikirkan kelanjutannya. Sebenarnya FF ini adalah hasil imajinasi aku dan rasa penasaran aku hehehe...

Well ditunggu Reviewnya...


End file.
